Bundling
by MaxGoof
Summary: The discovery of a buried map inspires Lily and the team to reopen the case of a black teenager beaten to death in 1995. The team's reinvestigation soon reveals that the boy was planning a teen-week private trip to a state forest and racistly harassed.
1. Chapter 1

**The following story is fictional and does not depict any actual person or event.**

_August 19, 1995_

("Cloud of Dust" - Rena Gaile)

_Buddy Tensmin walks near a stream slowly while waiting his best friend Danby, the two black muscular teenage boys carefully help their friend Nalanie, a young white girl with sparkling amber hair, while Field Livingston, a young black man in his 30s, walks even closer to the stream to fill his water canteen._

_"So Buddy." Danby said " Are you sure this trip is a good way to enjoy the last few weeks of summer?"_

_"Of Course" Buddy answers smiling. He than sees Nalanie staring at the water. He curiously walks to her._

_"Is something wrong Nalanie?" Buddy asked worriedly. Nalanie looked at him as she finally turned her head towards him._

_"It's just what my classmates think of me every school year.." She answered "They tell me blacks will never be allowed to be with whites." Buddy smiled as he looked at her. "They're just addicted to southern segregation of the 60s" He replied "As long as we remain friends Nalanie, no one will break our bonds of friendship apart."_

_"Come Along You two." Field called to them. Buddy gave Nalanie a yellowish rock as he stood up, Nalanie took his hand as they walked together._

* * *

><p><em>Days later, a windy day in Red Lion State Forest, a broken lantern is just few inches away from Buddy's body, laying dead with blood streaming on his forehead and splattered on his chest. A mysterious figure wearing work boots is digging dirt just a one inch away from the body.<em>

* * *

><p><em>A woman with long blonde hair carried a brown box labeled <strong>Tensmin B. <strong>to a bottle shelf in the storage room and pushes it inside._

* * *

><p>Detective Lilly Rush was reading a newspaper when John Stillman walk right up to her. "Lil.." He said "Anna Mayes is here, said some hikers may have found a new lead on an old job."<p>

Lilly put the papers down as she looked up at him. "Worth a look." she finally replied. Lilly walked to where Scotty, Kat, and Will were talking to Anna Mayes, who's she has not seen since the Amy Lind, Lilly walked up to her and shook her hand. "So, Longtime no see." Lilly started talking "Got a ticket to an old one?"

"Well, I think so." Anna said smiling, then she took a piece of paper and opened it . The piece of paper revealed to be a map of Red Lion State Forest. "A 6th grade class was burying a time capsule, they found this map buried in their spot, and look." Anna pointed to a few words under the compass symbol. It read...This map was created by B.T.

"Well." Scotty said in confusion "Those initials could be anyone's." Anna then turned her head to him.

"Actually, that class's teacher and I both are reminded of one cold job." Anna replied "Its one of my favorite cold jobs."

Kat started to talk. "Who's the victim?" she asked.

Anna then answered "Buddy Tensmin, a teenage boy beaten pretty good in 1995, his body was found near where the map was buried."

Will held up the map and looked at it. "He could of buried it before he died" he said.

"Or his murderer did." Lilly replied "A way to get the cops off their trail."

Roll Intro


	2. Chapter 2

Scotty, Kat, Will, and Nick were sitting in a circle around Lilly's desk when John came with Anna, who is holding Buddy's case box.

"I see you went in the archive room." Lilly said while looking Anna put down the box.

"What can I say?" Anna asked with a smile. "Haven't been in there since the Eve Kendall case."

"Good Times." Scotty said as he opened the brown case box and took out a picture of Buddy.

"Now, Buddy Tensmin." Anna read the paper. "Black male, seventeen years old, beaten to death in Red Lion State Forest, brutal force trauma to the chest."

"Lived with his mom and older brother." Lilly continued "Father died of stomach cancer the year he was born."

"Any weapon at the site?" Nick asked. Scotty then rose the photos from the crime scene.

"Well." He started talking. "Cops found a broken lantern at the scene, predicted that the doer bludgeon Buddy's head and chest with it, breaking the glass."

"We'd better tell his family that we're reopening his case." Stillman said holding the map. "They may be familiar with this new lead."

"They're probably thinking the cops ditched their son's case for good." Lilly said looking at Buddy's photo.

* * *

><p>Lilly sat down and showed the map Doreen and Heaton Tensmin, living in a small farm in the suburbs in West Philly.<p>

"She's right mom, it is Buddy's." Heaton said as he gave the map to his mother, she tried not to hardly breathe as she looked at it.

"It never made sense." Doreen said sadly "Buddy never mentioned enemies, he was a friendly kid that didn't really make enemies."

"I'm very sorry." Lilly said. Heaton then took and paper and gave it to Lily, it revealed to her to be a list of names.

"I think it might help you." he said "Its a list of Buddy's friends, most of them are alive."

"Did you know any of them?" Lily asked curiously.

"Only three." Doreen answered "Firstly Danby Vine, he and Buddy were best friends since they were kindergartners, Danby would go hiking and horseback riding with him."

"And then there's Field Livingston." Heaton continued "A college researcher who lived four neighborhoods away, but he's dead, he was smoker and died of lung cancer in 2002."

"Who the thrid?" Lilly asked

"Nalanie Strawfields." Doreen said nervously "This little girl that Buddy befriended, her nasty classmates tormented and she really needed friends like Buddy. We first met her at Buddy's funeral, although she was too young to understand at the time, she never forgot Buddy."

Lily looked sympathetically at the woman, trying not to cry. Lily started thinking about how she lost her mother for a moment "Thank You Miss Tensmin, I'll come back when I learn for info."

Lily watched Doreen and Heaton look at the map as she left the house.

* * *

><p>In the woods near the stream, Nalanie, now a teenage girl wearing an orange plaid shirt and pink shorts, glared at the river as she sat on a bench, Lily and Scotty joined her.<p>

Nalanie looked up "Buddy was beat to death and robbed?" she asked in a verge of tears "Who would do that?"

"Nalanie" Lily started to talk "Did Buddy have any kinds of problems?"

"He was free-spirited, none at all."

Scotty looked at her briefly "No enemies at all?"

"No" she said again "But there were the white people in our neighborhood."

"They were a problem how?" Lily asked

Nalanie answered as she turned her head "They stilled believed in segregation."

"60's segregation?" Scotty asked confusedly

"Yes" Nalanie said "Sixties Segregation."

* * *

><p>("And Still" - Reba McEntire)<p>

_Buddy and Nalanie sit on the same bench while Danby bring his milk delivery._

_"Would like a surprise, Nalanie?" asked Buddy_

_"Okay, I loved to." Nalanie answered. Buddy then opened a bag and took out a ship-in-a-bottle._

_"My grandfather went on a ship like this when he was a sailor." Buddy explained "When my brother becomes a sailor, he's going the same boat."_

_"What will you become?" Nalanie asked curiously as she examined the bottle._

_"I'll think about it" Buddy replied. Then a white man comes up and pushes Buddy off the bench and tries to strangle him._

_"HOW DARE YOU! HOW DARE YOU go near this white girl!" the man yells "Critter!"_

_Danby comes running and hits the man's head with a cane, the man angrily retreats and Danby then helps his best friend._

_"Are you okay?" Danby asked nervously. Buddy looked at him trying not to cry. "Fine" he finally said "I'm all right."_

_Nalanie looked at the scene in fear._

* * *

><p>"When you live in the country side of a state, you see the daily problem it has." Nalanie quoted "Kansas has windstorms, California has earthquakes. But here, we have racists." Nalanie stood up walked alittle closer to the stream and looked at herself.<p>

"You know." Lilly said "Your friend, Danby probably might know alittle bit more."

"I think so." Nalanie said turning her head around "He knew Buddy way longer then I ever did."

* * *

><p>Back at the bullpen, Kat and Nick walked to one of the table to a patiently waiting Danby, now young in his early 20s, Kat gave him the map as he looked at with an almost shocked expression.<p>

"It didn't make sense when cops had no description of this at the scene back then." said Danby still looking at the map

Nick glared at him with a blank expression "We heard you two had racist problems in you're neighborhood." he said "Seems like you two were uninvited outsiders."

"Only to the white people, yes" said Danby "But thankfully some white kids in our school befriended "

Kat's expression became from blank to curious "Anyone who had trouble with Buddy?" she asked

"Well, Field was slowly getting nuts with all the "white" trouble" answered Danby as he gave her back the map.

"Field Livingston?" Kat asked

"Yes" Danby said "After some white boys broke his window, he was getting alittle concerned."

* * *

><p>("Halfway Down" - Patty Loveless)<p>

_"I mean it, don't go anywhere with them around you." Field told Buddy and Danby as he walked with the two boys in the park._

_"What about Vanessa?" Buddy asked as he hanged his head "and Felicity?"_

_"Now those girls are fine." explained Field "But everyone else isn't capable of letting us mine our business, so remember boys, be careful." As he stopped talking, a teenage white girl with long sunflower blonde hair walks up to Buddy._

_"Buddy, good news!" the excited girl said "My parents say its okay if I go hiking with you Sunday afternoon."_

_"Great Vanessa." Buddy said "I'm still happy your parents are still stand up for us, and the other black people we know."_

_"No problem." said Vanessa still smiles as Field watches them as he looked behind them, where three white girls looking at them looking upset to see them together and walk off._

_Dandy__ stared at the man._

* * *

><p>"Even I could see that he was becoming someone else than who he really was." said Dandy sadly "Day by day, his relationship to all white people became concerning." Kat looked at him.<p>

"You think his concerns turned into hatred?" asked Kat. Danby then turned to her, "Probably not." he said "He, Nalanie, and I were with Buddy when he died."

"So what you doing in a Delaware forest?" Nick asked curiously and suspiciously.

Danby started to talk as he gave Nick the map. "We were going to stay there for four weeks, but after Buddy's death, we only stayed two weeks, after that we went to his funeral."


	3. Chapter 3

Back at the station, Lilly, Scotty, and Will are sitting looking at more photos of the crime scene.

"You know, its a possible theory that Buddy's killer was a white person." said Scotty, remembering what Nalanie told them earlier.

"Maybe" said Will "But still have to find out if anyone white knew him." Will stopped talking as Nick walked to the group.

"Got new information" Nick said as showed them a picture of their victim's dead body. "The weapon left a shape on Buddy's chest, looks like a triangle with the round tip." He then gave the picture to Lilly "Could of been a shovel." she said "A round nose to be exact."

Nick then looked as Lilly with a confused expression "So why is there a lantern?" he asked.

"We'll find out." said John, who walks up to the detectives "But we should start talking to the people on that list." pointing to the list Miriam gave Lilly.

"Already found the first name." Nick said looking at the list "Vanessa Gardener, now living in southwest Philly working as a nurse for an elementary school. I'll go talk to her."

"Mind if I come?" Scotty asked. Nick nodded as the two men walked away, John notices that Anna is walking up to him. "Any update on the black kid?" she asked as looked at him.

"We're getting the feeling the doer was white." John answered "Apparently he was tormented by his white neighbors."

"A possible hate crime, like that!"

"Exactly, and I haven't solved any of those in a while."

"Good Luck" Anna said as she walked away, John looked again at the photo of Buddy.

* * *

><p>In a beautiful garden in Southern Philly, Nick and Scotty sat down as Vanessa, who is now a 26 year old woman in a yellow country dress, sat down in front of them.<p>

"Buddy Tensmin" She startled speaking "I think about him all the time, So tragic."

"You knew he was going on a trip that month?" asked Nick

"Yay, sort of, he kinda told me"

"What your other friends have told us, any reason you didn't torment him due to his skin?" asked Scotty. Vanessa looked at him and took one deep breath.

"My parents were activists, to them racism was like murdering an innocent kind, but I quickly got used to Buddy, he took on the ride of my life."

* * *

><p>("Tender When I want to be" - Mary Chapin Carpenter)<p>

_At a horse riding class, Vanessa nervously gets on a black horse as Buddy got on a brown one with white shades. _

_"Don't Worry" Buddy said to her as she got on "If you stay steady, you'll get a hang of being on him."_

_"Well, I'll try" Vanessa said still nervous. As the horse started to move, Vanessa cowardly held on to ranges. She couldn't control her fear as horse moved, and always thought about screaming everytime the horse trotted, it kept going until Buddy and his horse came in front of the black horse, causing it to stop. As Buddy got off his horse, he helped Vanessa get off her's as she breathed deeply.__  
><em>

_"Buddy, is it okay that if next class, I stick to basics?"_

_Buddy smiled as he escorted her to the gate door of the pen "Why not? I'll talk to the mentors."_

_He opened the door and walked out holding her hand._

* * *

><p>"I used to think about becoming a activist, but when Buddy died, I was too scared of losing someone else close to me." Vanessa said "Went to the school's social worker for weeks after his death."<p>

"When was the last time you saw Buddy?" asked Nick

"At the park, two days before his death, we were just talking."

"Can you think of anyone who might have wanted to hurt him" asked Scotty as he finished writing down what she said.

"Only his numerous white neighbors, they were racist as bad as the Ku Klux Klan."

* * *

><p>At a brown bricked house in a northern neighborhood, Lilly and Will walked up as Lilly knocked on the door, as it opened, a black woman aged 34, with amber eyes and long blackish brown hair, wearing a white buttoned shirt and gray pants answered.<p>

"Well hello there" she said "Who are you people?"

"Detectives Jeffries and Rush, Homicide." Will answered "Did Field Livingston used to live here ma'am?"

"Yes he did, I'm his wife Yessica. But homicide?"

"We're investigating the murder of a friend of your husband." Lilly explained "Buddy Tensmin?"

"Buddy? Thats a name I haven't heard in a while, come in and we can talk."

The two detectives walked in the house and sat down on the tan couch as Yessica sat down on a small rocking chair.

"So you knew Buddy too, Yessica?" asked Lilly

She answered as she took a picture of her and Field "I sure did, I work at a horsebacking riding class at the horsepen a few miles away, Buddy was one of my longest lasting students there, he was a wonderful boy."

"We keep getting facts about his white neighbors tormenting him and his friends and family, do you know anyone that might of took it too far?

As Yessica put her picture back on the shelf, she answered wearing a neutral face "No one but one, Kenneth Rhonion."

"Who's that?" Will asked confusingly

"He was a neighbor in Buddy's neighborhood, lived five houses away." Yessica answered "He raised by abusive racists who made him do all their work, when finally grew up, he took it on every black person he ran into."

"By...?"

"By sending the other white men and women to form mobs to drive the Tensmin family out of town, and they would even use the law as an excuse to do what they did."

* * *

><p>("Check Yes or No"- George Strait)<p>

_Yessica ran into the Tensmins' house, frightened and shocked, as she ran to Miriam._

_"Fern!" She said "There's another mob out there!"_

_"Again?!" Miriam asked __upsetly. The two women walked outside to see the mob of white men and one teenage girl with golden bronze hair, as Kenneth, a white man with grayish brown hair wearing a ripped shirt, walks up to the two same time Buddy walked outside, tired as he saw the mob._

_"Get out of this neighborhood!" Kenneth yelled "We will never accept the law to let negroes live here or anywhere!" the other men tried to break the property of the house but all stopped by Buddy, who kept hitting one by one on the head with pebbles, but when all the men ranaway, the teenage girl came up to him and pushed him down then put her arms on him to make sure he couldn't get up_

_"Cut this out!" Buddy cried trying to get up "You know we're staying here."_

_"We may accept you school." she said in vain "But this is changing no matter what! You better move out of here or I'll kick your head off, negro."_

_"Honey" Kenneth said looking at the girl "We're going home, this time's hopeless."_

_The girl then let Buddy go and ran off, Yessica and Miriam instantly ran to him._

_"Buddy," Miriam said in fear "Are you ok?_

_Buddy answered getting up "I'm ok, but this is getting out of hand."_

_Yessica looked at the girl in upsetness as the she walked away._

* * *

><p>"Where's Kenneth now?" asked Will, finishing writing down what the woman said<p>

"Dead" Yessica asked "He went too far in 98, tried to molest the girlfriend of a black gangster, and they lynched him."

Lilly grew curiously about the other potential suspect "But who was the girl that threatened Buddy?"

"Kenneth's daughter, Clorinda, nasty as he was. She bullied Buddy's friends Vanessa and Felicity for hanging out with black kids."

Will then wrote facts of Clorinda down "Where's she now?"

"A businesswoman for _Wolf's Soul_ Underwear, but I haven't seen her since 99."

Lilly and Will looked at each other.

* * *

><p>A male secretary led Kat into the huge, plush office. Behind the desk was Clorinda, now a 29 year old woman with medium length hair, yelling into a telephone.<p>

"I am STRICTLY BUSINESS! Don't ever call me again! If you do I will..."

"Clorinda Rhonion?" Kat asked loud enough to make the yelling woman stop screaming. Clorinda slowly put the phone down and turned around with a blank expression, to see Kat standing before her as the secretary left. Clorinda took no emotion and stared at her "What do you want?"

"Philly Homicide" Kat answered "Detective Miller, it's about Buddy Tensmin."

Clorinda stood up in confusion.

"I don't think I know anyone named that." she said

"You did." said Kat as she took out a photo of Buddy and held it up "He was the boy you bullied cause of the color of his skin in your teen years."

"Oh, that kid." Clorinda said sadly "Shame, he was a nice guy, his death practically broke so many hearts I knew."

Kat then looked at her coldly as she put down the photo "We heard you threaten to hurt him if he didn't move out of his own home."

"It was our home first."

"That's no reason to drive people out of their homes, he was minding his own business and you pushed him for a reason too old to use."

Clorinda shook her head "I wasn't the only one who pushed him."

* * *

><p>("Thinkin' About You" - Trisha Yearwood)<p>

_Clorinda was reading a book on a bench in the park when she overhears shouting, she turned left to see Buddy and Danby arguing with each other_

_"She's doesn't like you." said Danby "That chick is using you!"_

_"No, Vanessa's truthful!" Buddy said "She would never tell a lie, especially to us."_

_"Listen to yourself, weaklings like her can be manipulative. She's luring you into a trap!"_

_"She's just scared, those kids are beating the heck out of her, you can't just..."_

_"Come On, who would you rather help? A cheeky girl or your own kind?"_

_Buddy started to walk "You have to learn to let people that need help fit in, not outcast."_

_As Buddy walked away, Danby looked in anger and walked near Clorinda, who bloacked her face so he wouldn't see her._

* * *

><p>"Many times you hear about whites refusing to help blacks, but that was the first time I ever saw the mirrored way." said Clorinda<p>

"And they were arguing about?" asked Kat

"i'm not really sure" Clorinda shook her head "Wasn't listening."

Kat looked at the businesswoman as she finished writing notes.

* * *

><p>In the park, John was reading book called "Black Bonds" when a familiar face walked up to him, a woman eith short blonde hair walked up to John as he looked.<p>

"Janie" he said in calm expression "Long time, no see."

"Just checking if you could come over." she said "Sean's babysitter left us for a cruise."

"What day?"

"Two weeks, I'm going to a job interview."

John looked at her "I'll try, busy on work."

"Another case"

"And a serious one, racism."

Janie then stood up "Call me if you decide."

As she walked away John closed the book and walked back to work.


End file.
